Calming Winds: A DMC Devil May Cry story 2 of 4
by DarkTheory13
Summary: After surviving the attack on Limbo City High, Dante wakes up only to find out that the city, for once, does NOT need a hero this day, and Kat convinces him that he should take the day off with her. The two spend the entire day, and believe it or not, night, together. Is romance on the rise between the hunter and psychic? Rated M for violence, language, and sexual images. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Calming Winds: A DMC Devil May Cry story/ 2 of 4

Chapter 1

Dante

Dante groaned in his sleep, rolling over on his side. He felt a warm feeling on his face, like sunshine. As he slowly began waking up, he opened his eyes, finding a light shining at him. '_The window is on the other side of my room…'_he thought to himself. He noticed someone beside him looking right at him. Once his vision cleared, he was shocked and confused.

"Morning, babe," Kat said, smiling warmly.

Dante looked around, realizing he wasn't in his bedroom at the apartment. This was his trailer, fully restored. "What the hell are we doing in my trailer? Where's the apartment? And why are…" he looked down at himself, realizing he was naked underneath the sheets. What confused him even more was the fact that Kat was too.

They were _both _naked. In _his_ bed. In _his_ trailer.

Kat rolled her eyes, sitting up in the bed, pulling the sheets close to her body to cover her breasts. "We live here, remember? We have been for the past couple months. I'm not taking you to the club with me anymore. Not until you control your drinking habit. I bet you don't even remember last night, do you?" she asked, scooting closer to him. Dante wanted to move back a bit, but stayed still. He was completely lost. "I-I…uhh…" he stuttered, scratching the back of his head. Kat raised an eyebrow. "I'll take your lack of speaking skills as a yes. We went to that new club, Devil's Paradise. We had a few drinks, mingled on the dance floor, then came back and…well, you see we're not wearing any clothes," she explained, draping her arms around his neck and kissing him right on the lips. Dante's eyes widened, feeling her lips pressed against his. His first instinct was to break the kiss and back away. Kat wasn't like this. She didn't care about romance and things like that. And if Kat were to sleep with a guy, it probably wouldn't be him. It would have been someone on the same level with her. Plus, she already knew Dante's record, and how he'd been around. Dante lifted his arms, about to gently push her away, and then found himself draping his arms around her instead. He kissed her back, going along with it. Everything became clearer to him. There weren't any screams outside, no growling and roaring, no sign of disorder and chaos. Everything was calm.

And Kat being the girl he spent this day with was a plus. It felt right.

He felt as her breasts were pressing against him, the cover having fallen down. Dante ran a hand down her spine, down to the base, then couldn't help but slide it further down, cupping her butt. He felt her arch slightly. "Careful, babe... Things might get rough in a minute if you keep this up…" she whispered. Dante smirked. "I like it rough," he said, squeezing. He lay back down, pulling her with him. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and sighing in content. "I figured we could take it slow today. Maybe go around the city, visit a few places here and there. Just relax. You deserve it," Kat said, looking up at him and smiling. Dante gently stroked her hair. "That sounds like a plan. But first…why don't you help me remember what we did last night. Step by step, if you don't mind." Dante was about to prop himself up, when Kat slowly began to crawl on top of him. He caught a glimpse of her naked figure, admiring it. "Eyes up here," Kat said, catching him in the act of staring, then kissed him again, straddling him. Dante held her close. _This is perfect..._ he thought to himself. He pulled back, looking Kat in the eye, then felt a cold chill run up his spine. Kat had a smeared trail of blood running down the side of her mouth. Dante reached up, touching his lips, finding blood on his fingers when he looked at them. Kat's lips trembled, and she was about to say something, when blood sprayed from her chest, splashing Dante's face. "No!" he screamed, catching her as she fell forward on top of him. He looked ahead, then felt his heart skip a beat.

He was standing in front of them, twirling his blade, drops of blood flinging from it. He looked as though he'd just been dragged across the ground and slung around. The most noticeable thing about him was the hole in his chest, showing an empty space where his heart was supposed to be. "Vergil…" Dante said, then looked around him. The walls of the trailer collapsed, and the roof went flying towards the sea, revealing a blood-red sky. Demons were lined outside, advancing towards the wreckage. Dante reached behind his back, trying to summon Rebellion, but found nothing. He felt no surge of power running through him, or the blade as it materialized behind him. He was powerless. Vergil smirked. "And to think…I once called you brother…" he spat out, then raised the Yamato, and brought it down. The blade cut through Kat, piercing her heart, then made its way into Dante's.

Dante

Dante jumped, slinging the covers off of him. He felt as Rebellion was summoned, then gripped the handle and brought it around front, looking frantically around, panting heavily. He was in his small apartment room, surrounded by four tan colored walls. He began putting two and two together, then dismissed his weapon. "Goddamn dream…" Running a hand through his hair, he looked at the clock. It was nine-fifteen in morning. Dante looked around his room again, realizing his clothes were nowhere to be found, and he was standing there naked. "Damn it, Kat…" he muttered under his breath, then picked up the cover, about to wrap it around his lower half, when his bedroom door opened, and Kat stood there in the doorway, stopping in her tracks. She stared at him, not blinking. "I-I thought you were asleep still…" she said, blushing brightly. She held up four shopping bags, blocking her view of him. Dante smirked. "The first time this happened wasn't enough, huh?" he asked, wrapping the cover around him. "Alright, the show's over. You can look," he said. Kat lowered the bags, sighing. "I should have knocked. Sorry. Hopefully breakfast is enough to get you to forgive me." She set the bags down on the bed. "And maybe the new wardrobe might help as well," she said. Dante looked at her. "Come again?" He looked in the bags, pulling out new clothes, finding tee shirts, jeans, socks and boxers, the works. "Where are my old clothes?" he asked. Kat bit her lip, shrugging. "Limbo City dump, perhaps? Besides, they were getting worn out. You only had that one set of clothes with you since the rest were destroyed, along with your trailer. I found holes in them, and they wouldn't wash properly, so I thought I'd get you some new things. But don't worry, because I kept your coat. It's sitting in my bedroom. I was stitching it up for you. I found a few claw marks from that last demon attack, so I thought I'd get it fixed up, "she explained. Dante sat down on the bed. "You don't just go around throwing out a guy's stuff," he said. Kat sat a bag down in his lap. "You do when there is no point in keeping it around any longer. Now, eat. I bought you one of those breakfast pizzas you like. Then after that try your new clothes on, we can figure out what we're doing today" she said, smiling and walking out of his room, shutting the door behind her.

Kat

Kat put her back to Dante's bedroom door, sighing. She'd gone into his room before she had left, and examined his physique, getting an idea of exactly what size clothes he might need. She'd figured that it was probably the same as Vergil's, of course, but wanted to make sure. She knew that there were spare clothes somewhere in the apartment, but they belonged to Vergil, and she was sure that Dante didn't want to mess with those; given everything that had happened. She thought back to when she'd gone into Dante's room, remembering what she'd done. She knew Dante preferred sleeping….well, freely, and so she went in and made him comfortable. She thought about that moment, and it made her blush a bit, and then stepped away from his door. She went to the couch sitting down with her laptop and checking up on things. She heard the door to Dante's room open, seeing him holding a bundle of clothes, sheet wrapped around him. "Gonna take a shower," he said, walking down the hall to the bathroom. Kat nodded, then went back to looking at her laptop. Ever since the attack on the school, she'd doubled the amount of surveillance she'd been doing on the city. She spent all night practically monitoring her computer, hacking into the cameras planted along the top of the stop lights, watching the streets.

She also hadn't forgotten about the man she saw in the school.

Kat shivered at the thought. He'd looked up at the camera as if he knew she was there. _'He knew I was looking…was he a demon?'_ Kat thought to herself. The image was too blurry, so she could not tell, just that it looked like a tall, medium build man, and that, obviously, he was the one who could control the demons. "So it wasn't just a wild attack…' she thought. She hadn't told all of this to Dante yet, but knew that it was of vital importance.

After a moment, she heard a door open behind her, and turned, seeing Dante walk down the hall towards her dressed in his brand new clothes. She had tried to pick colors that she thought he would look nice in, such as black, white, blue and red. He'd walked into the room dressed in a tight red tee, with the set of black cargo pants she'd picked out for him, and the same color steel toe boots. She figured he could use some more durable footwear, since his last set of boots wore out rather easily it looked like. Dante smirked. "I must admit, I look beautiful. Now all I need is my coat." He walked over to her, sitting down on the couch beside her. "I guess I'll go out on patrol in a little while. Anything new?" he asked. "People still hard up after what I did yesterday?" Kat blinked. "Yesterday?" she asked. Dante looked at her. "The school, remember?" Kat shook her head. "That was three days ago, Dante. You've been asleep since you came back from the attack on the high school. You…well…" she stopped, rubbing her temples. Dante sat there, feeling like a deer in headlights. It all began coming back to him: running through the school, watching as police officers were jumped and mauled upon, and of course, he remembered how he took care of it. "Devil trigger…" he muttered more to himself. Kat nodded. "You used it when you were alone and surrounded. You didn't do anything wrong, Dante. You saved lives; hundreds of students, as well as the faculty members." She rested her hand on his shoulder, smiling. "You're a hero, Dante. And you managed to snap out of it. You're learning control. That's a good thing, don't you think?" Dante nodded a bit. "I guess you're right. Now, I'm gonna go on patrol. Got my coat ready?" he asked. "No I don't, but you won't need it," Kat said, then picked up the remote and clicked on the TV. "I recorded the news. Thought you might want to see this,' she explained, playing the recorded news segment. The headline at the bottom of the screen read, "DECREASED DEMON SIGHTINGS."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dante

"This is Raptor News Network, bringing you the latest in breaking news."

"Good morning, Limbo City, I'm Kelly Neil, with the morning news. Our first story of the hour: A decrease in Demon sightings. Three days ago, there was a vicious demon attack on the Limbo City High School, which dealt with by the LCPD, with amazing help from the city's own demon hunter, Dante. Ever since, the number of sightings has gone down rapidly, making today, and possibly tomorrow, safe for the citizens of the city to enjoy a relaxing day, with beautiful weather."

Dante stood, listening to Kelly on the news. "I don't buy it," he finally said after thinking for a moment. Kat shook her head. "You heard the news. I've even shown you some of the reports on the internet. The demons are retreating, Dante. My guess is that after your little show, they've gone to try to regain some of their numbers somehow," she explained, shutting off the television and closing her laptop. She rose to her feet, standing in front of Dante. "So…I was thinking that we could use this day as a…well, off day," she said. Dante raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? They're trying to find another way to counter attack. I say that I should go find them, kick some ass, and make sure they can't plan another attack." Dante walked past her, heading towards her room for his coat. Kat walked after him, grabbing his wrist and stopping him. "Just wait a sec. Look…you haven't had a day to yourself in ages. Instead, you've gone out and practically almost killing yourself, trying to protect everyone else. Take a break, Dante. Catch your breath. After that massacre at the school, you need it. And you know how you've been lately after you use Devil Trigger." Kat reached up, stroking his cheek. "Please? Come with me to the city. Just walk around," she said. Dante shivered a bit, remembering the dream. He remembered Kat, fully nude, crawling on top of him.

He also remembered her getting stabbed by Vergil. He wanted to say no, that he needed to keep everyone safe, including her.

But he couldn't resist.

Dante placed his hand on top of hers, sighing. "Fine…I'll go out with you," he said, smiling a bit at her.

Kat

Her heart skipped a beat when he said that, and she felt the warmth as it spread through her cheeks. _"Fine, I'll go out with you,"_ echoed in her ears, and then she put on a smile, trying to keep from looking awkward. "G-great. Well…I'm going to go take a shower. You just focus on relaxing, okay?" she said, stepping away from him, walking to her room. She closed her bedroom door, catching her breath as she began digging through one of her bags filled with new clothes she'd bought. "Keep it together…" she muttered to herself, then made her way down the hall to the bathroom. She glanced at Dante on the way, watching him sit in front of the television. She ducked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, and sat down on the edge of the bath tub, turning the knobs and letting the water run for a moment so that it warmed up. Her mind was racing, still thinking back to what he said. She knew that she was over thinking, that when he said that, he didn't mean it _that_ way. Most likely, Dante didn't see her as the sort to take on a date, then after getting to know her, escort her to a bedroom where they would wake up the next morning naked, tangled up in one another. She'd seen the type of women that Dante enjoyed. She'd heard him make comments, especially about Kelly Neil. She'd once tried to get an exclusive interview with him.

He denied after she said she wouldn't sleep with him. At least not until after an interview and a few dinner dates.

Kat shook her head, then stood up, undressing and looking at herself in the mirror for a moment, before stepping into the tub and turning on the shower. She felt the warm water trickling down her body, relaxing her muscles. Dante was still running through her mind. When he wanted to, he could be kind, sometimes sweet, and was a genuine friend. Plus, she didn't forget the time he went back to the old Order headquarters and tried to save her. He then risked his life getting her back from Mundus, while all Vergil did was consider her as a necessary sacrifice to make sure they achieved victory in the war. Dante was different though. He saw her as more than just a tech-savvy psychic who was able to get them through the front door of Mundus' tower. Vergil just considered her a useful human.

Dante saw her as a friend worth risking everything for.

Kat continued scrubbing herself, cheeks flushed red as she continued thinking about Dante

Dante

Dante stared blankly at the television, flipping through channel after channel. He did what Kat said, trying to relax, but there was nothing worth watching. Instead, he stood up and walked out on to balcony, learning on the railing and looking out at the city. It was a sunny day. That surprised him greatly. He was used to seeing Stygian running through the streets, or the sound of a chainsaw cutting through metal as a Ravager attacked with a blind fury. Perhaps a Tyrant was stampeding down the street, knocking anything in its path out-of-the-way. For him to be able to stand there and see nothing but what looked like a normal day unfold in front of him pleased him, but disturbed him at the same time. He ran a hand through his hair. "I keep this shit up, I'll start having white hair in no time…" he muttered to himself. He started thinking back to his dream, remembering how it started. He remembered waking up in his trailer beside Kat, and it was pretty obvious that they'd been having sex. It was also obvious that they'd been doing it quite often, like they were a couple. Dante grinned, biting his lip as he thought about the dream, and her straddling him and kissing him.

He also remembered Vergil killing her, then killing him while he was powerless. He also had a demon army behind him.

Dante stiffened at the thought._ 'Could he be…no, he couldn't…'_ he thought. "Maybe…" Dante heard footsteps behind him. "So, you ready to go?" he heard, then turned and saw Kat.

He had no words to describe how she looked and how he felt.

Her hair was nicely straightened, and still had a few beads of water in it. Her face was slightly made up, nothing heavy. She had a bit of shadow around the eyes, a hint of blush, and red lipstick. She wore a new blue hoodie, similar in style to her old one, with a grey tee-shirt underneath.

The thing that got him the most was the black skirt.

'_A skirt?'_ he thought to himself. He'd never seen Kat in a skirt. It was always short shorts! She _never_ wore skirts. She just wasn't the type of girl to do that, in his opinion. He always saw her as a tomboy. It wasn't a super-short skirt, though. It was just a bit above her knees. And finally, matching color boots and stockings, both black. She shrugged, and Dante could again see her blush. "Just thought I'd…you know, try something new. Besides, the weather is nice," she said. Dante walked over to her, examining her face. "I've never seen you wear makeup…" he said. "It's a day to relax and have fun, Dante. Besides, I said I was trying something new. Now…let's be on our way. Shall we?" she turned, walking towards the door. Dante watched her walk away, then couldn't help but stare. He was examining the curves in her body, and how she looked from behind. He then found himself saying something he'd never said about her before.

"Hello, you beautiful thing you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kat

"So I was thinking that maybe tomorrow I would go check the outskirts of the city. If they aren't hiding somewhere within the city, then the best bet would be that they're held up somewhere outside of it. That's what I think," Dante said, stopping to take a bite of pizza. Kat nodded, staring out at the people as they passed by. They were in the food court of the mall. She thought that it would be a nice change of scenery. She hadn't been here in about a year or so.

But Dante was still talking about demon hunting.

"If possible, see if you can bring up a map or something on the computer. We can get a quick overview of the area, possible places to check, shit like that." Dante took a sip of soda, then looked up at Kat. He saw her staring blankly at the crowd of people, bored. "Kat?" he said. "You alright?" Kat nodded. "I'm fine, Vergil, just thinking is all," she replied. She was still looking out at them, then realized that it was too quiet. She turned, looking at Dante, who was staring back at her. "Vergil?" he asked.

Kat wanted to hide underneath the table and never come out.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "It's just that…Vergil used to always talk about demon hunting. He never stopped to enjoy himself. I mean, I get it. You both wanted to avenge your mother's murder and your father's imprisonment. You had any chance of normal life taken away from you at a young age. I can relate to that. But I just think that for one day, every once in a while, you should try to enjoy yourself. We'll get the demons. We'll protect the people. But now, _you_ need to do something for yourself." She looked him in the eyes. "So, deal?" she asked. Dante was still just looking, and she felt as though he was staring into her soul. She tried keeping a straight face.

"Want to go grab some quarters and get your ass beat by me at some games?" he asked.

Kat blinked in confusion, then turned around, realizing that he'd been staring at the video game arcade a few stores down. She laughed a bit, and then stood up from her chair. "Sure. I'm gonna go throw my trash away first," she said, and walked away.

Dante

'_She's wearing a skirt…' _he thought to himself, watching as it swayed back and forth. He lowered his head a bit, trying to look underneath, then quickly sat up straight when she turned, walking past their table to go to the cashier. Dante quickly finished his food and drink, standing up when she walked back to the table. He held his hand out, catching the quarters as she dropped them into his hand. _'Why have I never looked at her this way before?_' he wondered, walking beside her to the arcade. She was a beautiful girl. Not only that, she was smart, caring, and she wasn't just some girly girl. Kat wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty.

_'But how about Down and Dirty….'_

Dante shook his head at the thought, the thought of her and him like that making him feel somewhat weird.

"So what do you want to try first?" he heard her ask. Dante shrugged. "Shit, I don't know…" he said, looking around the arcade. He heard a gunshot go off, then quickly turned, seeing an arcade shooting game. "Zombie shooter!" he said, taking off towards the game. He smirked. "Now _this_ is something I can get into…" he put a quarter into the slot, then saw Kat put a quarter in as well. He tilted his head to the side, looking at her. She looked up, staring back at him. "It's two player. Figured we could work together. Just don't steal all my kills," she said, raising an eyebrow at him, then picking up the controller-gun. They pointed their guns at the screen, watching as virtual zombies began walking towards them. To Dante, it was no sweat. He shot things for a living, so a video game shooter wasn't going to get the best of him. He got head-shots each time, occasionally acting stupid and shooting a zombie in the dick just for kicks. "Damn it!" he heard Kat say. On her side of the screen, the zombies were getting too close, and she had a hard time getting head-shots, he saw. Dante's screen said "waiting for player 2 to survive," showing he'd cleared his section. He set his controller down, then positioned himself behind Kat, placing his hands on top of hers. "Like this…" he said, helping her aim. "Now look down the sight. Line it up with the white dot on the end of the gun. And…" Kat pulled the trigger, scoring a head-shot. "That's my girl," he said.

Kat

Kat watched as the virtual zombie's head exploded into tiny chunks, splattering her part of the screen. "Now get this one. He's getting too close to you!" she heard Dante say behind her, then he helped her line the gun up with the zombie. She pulled the trigger, getting another head-shot. "Sweet!" she heard Dante say. But she had something else on her mind.

Dante was standing very close behind her.

Kat felt the blush as it crept up on her. She was sure that if Dante were to look at her, her face would be flaming red. She held the gun tighter, shooting at zombies, keeping in mind what was happening behind her. She had one zombie left on the screen, this one a few feet away from her character. She was lining up the gun, Dante's hands still keeping hers steady. She could smell his scent. There was something about it that she liked. His hands were strong, and she realized that came from a lifetime of holding guns, and a sword. Not to mention an axe, a scythe, disks, and a pair of demonic gloves when he used them. "Last one, Kat. You got this," Dante said behind her. Kat steadied her breathing. She felt something brush against her, and it didn't take long to realize what was happening.

_'Oh god…'_ Kat thought.

She fired and missed, the zombie on the game making a smart ass remark at her failure. "Keep it together," Dante said, holding her hands steady. Kat lined the dot up, and then felt it again, brushing against her as she backed up slightly. She felt him tense, and she felt something else as well. Dante was...excited. And from what she could feel, _very_ excited. She then fired the gun, hitting the zombie in its right eye, and then a big "Congratulations!" took up both sides of the screen. She smiled. "Got him!" she said happily, turning around and looking at Dante. She smiled wider, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek.

Dante

Dante's eyes widened in surprise as he felt her lips against his cheek like that. He'd never felt her lips before. They were soft. "Oh. Sorry…" Kat said to him, reaching up and wiping away the smeared lip stick that was on his cheek. Dante smirked, shrugging. "It happens. Congrats," he replied. The screen in front of them was asking if they wanted to continue. "Nah. Let's see what else this place has," he said, and Kat followed him. They walked around the arcade for about a good hour, playing various games, from air hockey one minute, to pinball machines at another. The one thing Kat refused to try was the pool table covered in neon lights. Due to her choosing a skirt to wear, she just stood back and watched as Dante played, much to his disappointment. Once the quarters were gone, they exited the arcade, looking out at the different stores and vendors. "Hey, I've got a question," he said to Kat. Kat looked up."Sure. What is it?" she asked him. "Well, how exactly did you pay for everything? I realize now I've never asked about where the money comes from," he said. Kat reached into her pouch, pulling out a credit card. "I have this. You see, Vergil figured that in the event a problem, that we should be more than just well equipped with supplies and a safe place to call our base of operations. He believed we should also be well-funded. He managed to make money by taking the few surviving items from your old home, and sell them for high prices to collectors," she explained. Dante put his hands in his pockets. "Okay. So, how much is in the account?" he asked, curious. He looked at Kat as she began thinking back. "Somehow, I don't feel comfortable telling you that," she said, walking away from him. Dante raised an eyebrow. "Come on. How much could be in the account?" he asked. Kat stepped closer, then said very softly, "A few hundred thousand or so..." she said. Dante grinned. "Jackpot," he said. Kat shoved the card back into the pouch of her hoodie. "And this is why I manage the money. I have a feeling that if you did, we'd be broke in a matter of days," she said. Dante looked down at her. "Do I really seem that irresponsible with money?" he asked. Kat just kept walking. "I'll take that as a yes..." Dante muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kat

Kat watched as Dante looked at coats. He had no intention of getting rid of his old one that was still at home on her bed, but he just wanted to look. He held up a large red coat, similar in size and style to his old one. "That's a nice one," she said. Dante shrugged. "I like my old one better," he replied. Kat took the coat, looking at it. "I think it's cool. Besides, you can always switch them out," she said, slinging the coat over her shoulder, then walking towards the check out, handing the cashier her card. "You know, you don't have to do this, Kat. You bought me clothes earlier, lunch, and treated me to a day at the arcade. You don't have to spend all your money on me," he said. Kat listened, smiling warmly and handing him the bag with his new coat in it. "It's my treat, Dante. You stuck with me after we defeated Mundus. You came to live with me because you knew my arm was hurt from when I got shot. And before then, you risked your life to bring me back after Mundus kidnapped me for information." She began caressing his cheek. "So honestly, spending a few dollars is nothing compared to what it is you have done for me, Dante. Don't ever forget that," she said softly. Dante placed a hand on her cheek as well, similar to how she had her hand on his. "Kat, you helped me and Verg out too. You got us into Mundus' lair; you were there to create rifts to get us out of situations. I was serious when I said we would have failed twenty times over without you. Because of you, my parents can rest easy now knowing we've avenged them. Don't you ever forget that," he said. Kat stared up at him, looking in his eyes for something. He was serious. And most importantly, she could have sworn that she almost saw affection.

_'Affection…'_ she thought.

Kat stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. She pressed her face against his chest, hearing the sound of a steady heartbeat, then felt when he hugged her back. "You saved my life too," he said. Kat hugged him tighter. "So let's just agree that we both saved each other…" she said.

"Oh my god, that is so fucking cute!" they both heard. She looked up, seeing a girl walk into the store. She was tall and lanky, long blonde hair with bright blue eyes, in a tight white tank top and short blue jean shorts and brown boots. She quickly made her way over to them. "You're Dante, right?" she asked. Kat knew right then and there that she was only here for Dante. "Yeah, I am. What can I do for you?" he asked, but it wasn't in his normal, cocky way. The girl's eyes widened, as well as her smile. "That's so awesome! Me and my friends were just talking about how we could have sworn we saw you walking around the mall! You're so different without your jacket. I love the new clothes by the way! Hot." She winked at him, and Dante just smiled. "Well, thank you…" he paused. "Christie," she said, then looked down at Kat, staring at her in confusion. "Is she a friend of yours? A fan as well?" she asked. Kat stepped back, unwrapping her arms from around Dante. She figured she knew how this would work out: Dante would probably wind up having a conversation with her, and then he'd be calling the girl later on to schedule a meeting with her and her friends. She'd seen it a couple of times before.

"Actually, this is Kat. She's my girlfriend."

Kat looked up in shock at him. Had she heard those words right? She looked at the expression on the other girl's face. She saw a mix of emotions, ranging from shock to disappointment. "Oh wow! That's so cool. So what does she like stay home and wait for you to come back after a fight or something?" she asked, trying to cover up her disappointment. "Well actually, she does more than that. She's also my expert on all things tech, helps guide me to my next target, keeps me informed on everything. I'd be shit out of luck without her," he continued, and each new thing he said about her had her heart beating faster and faster. Christie listened, staring back at Kat. She could tell that the look on her face said, "Her? Really?" Kat was just as surprised. "Okay, well…I was going to ask if you wanted to come and sit with me and my friends. We're hanging out at the food court. But I guess some other time," she said, clearly upset. She waved at them. "You two have fun!" she said with fake enthusiasm, then quickly left the store, glancing back at them for a quick second before disappearing. Kat looked up at Dante. "Did you just say that to get her to leave us alone?" she asked.

All Dante did was smirk, drape an arm around Kat's waist, then led her out of the store.

Dante

The door to their apartment flew open, both Dante and Kat stumbling in. He was sure this was what had probably happened in his dream, the two of them kissing each other fiercely. After the encounter with the girl at the mall, they'd left and gone to the new club, Devil's Paradise. The only difference being that he wasn't drunk, Kat didn't dance nearly as provocatively as she'd done in his dream, and they didn't go to his trailer. Dante was still holding the bags, arms wrapped around Kat as she kissed him. He finally just said "fuck it," then dropped the bags, picking up Kat and carrying her. He carried her to his room, setting her down on his bed and lying on top of her. What surprised him next was her pulling back, holding up her hands. "Wait…just wait…" she said, panting. Her cheeks were flushed, and her chest rose and fell with each breath that she took. Dante looked down at her. "What is it, Kat?" he asked. He studied her face, looking into her eyes, and then she finally spoke. "I want to know if you're serious, Dante. I mean…I could be here now, and then later I find out that you brought another girl here. Or, when I wake up tomorrow, feeling like I'm on a cloud, you're regretting it, saying that we should just remain friends. I just want to know, right here and now, if you mean it. I want to know if you calling me your girlfriend was just some way of getting that girl to leave you alone," she said. Dante moved the hair out of Kat's face. "Kat, you know I'm not good at this romance stuff. But…yes, I meant it. You aren't just another set of tits and legs. I meant what I said about you being important. And if I'm lying, may a Stygian stab me in my heart and feed me to a pack of Rage demons," he said, shaking his head a bit at the gruesome image he put in his own head. Kat reached up and stroked his face. "You suck at being romantic…" she said, laughing a bit before pulling his head closer to hers and kissing him deeply on the lips. Dante kicked off his boots, hearing a crash as his boot hit something and knocked it over.

They began peeling off each other's clothes, Dante becoming more and more excited as he exposed more of Kat's flesh, and Kat's face grew redder each time. He wanted this to be different. He wouldn't treat her like every other girl. Kat lay flat on the bed beneath him, her grey-green eyes wide as she looked into his grey-blue ones. She looked so different from the version he'd seen of her in his dream. That Kat had been the one who was clearly calling the shots, hopping into his lap, straddling him. This Kat looked almost confused and timid about what to do. He just smiled, kissing her deeply on the lips, before saying softly, "Don't worry, you'll be alright…" before pressing against her body, entering inside of her.

Kat

Her arms immediately found their way around him, pulling him closer, holding him tightly. Kat breathed heavily, heart racing as she felt him. She waited a moment, getting used to him, then leaned her head back, letting out a soft moan. She was surprised, really. Dante was being so gentle with her. She was sure he would forget who he was with and treat her like one of the girls he'd just met at the club, but instead he remembered that she hadn't done this as many times as he had. As she began adjusting to his size, Kat began growing more and more in tune with his movements, matching them, bucking her hips. Her hands slid down his back, dragging her nails slightly, feeling as Dante arched a bit, and he thrust, which made her softly cry out, gripping him tighter. "Dante…" she murmured, then wrapped a leg around his waist, and began kissing along his neck. She could feel the pulsing vein beneath her lips as she kissed him, seeing that he was clearly excited, his heart beating rapidly. She felt as her own heart reacted the same way, sweat forming as her breathing became more rapid. Her muscles tightened a bit as so many things ran through her mind, and then finally, she rolled over, flipping Dante on his back, and she looked down at him, resting her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath her hand. His hands had found their way to her hips as he held her in place, and she rocked back and forth. The sudden reaction, expression on his face, told her he liked it, and she couldn't help but smile at that. She wasn't completely experienced, but to her it just felt natural. She did this, listening to the pleasured sounds Dante made, and she found herself mewling softly, moving faster, harder. She felt as her inner walls tightened around him, and he made a groaning sound beneath her, and he began bucking his hips, thrusting upwards. Kat leaned forward, burying her face in his neck as she felt the pressure begin building, then slowly began to release, and she panted heavily, lying on him. Dante ran a hand up and down her back, kissing along her neck and shoulders, then she laughed softly when she heard him whisper, "Jackpot…"

* * *

Kat stirred in her sleep, moaning softly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw that she was alone in the bed. She looked at the clock, seeing it was five-eighteen in the morning. The room was black. She slowly crawled out of bed, her entire body sore, and her legs still trembling as she replayed the beautiful events that happened over and over in her head. She picked up her bathrobe, putting it on and covering herself, then made her way to the living room. She studied the area, not seeing Dante at all, until she finally spotted him, standing outside on the patio in his boxers. She walked over to him, seeing how he was lost in thought. As she approached him, she studied his physique. When she first met him, she hadn't really been paying attention to how he looked, remembering again the first time she'd seen him. He'd opened the door to his trailer while standing completely naked, unashamed of himself. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing against him. "You're not regretting it, are you?" she asked him. Dante turned around in her arms, putting his around her, leaning against the railing. "Not one bit. Just had to get some fresh air is all," he said, rubbing her back. "This won't be weird, will it?" she asked him, looking up into his eyes, seeing how they shined in the moonlight. Dante shook his head. "Hell no. I think it's going to be great. Stop worrying so much." He flashed that smirk that she'd grown to love. Kat stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "Come back to bed then. I think the city can last a few more hours without you having to watch it," she said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him back inside the apartment. "Just don't become all needy and jealous and suspicious every fucking minute," Dante said. "Otherwise I might have to reconsider this." Kat turned and looked at him. "I'll do my best," she said, smirking at him the same way he did to her.

Vergil

Vergil paced back and forth, lost in his own world. His second in command, Moira, watched him. "You think too much, love…" she said, playing with her manicured nails. "Perhaps you should come and sit with me. I'm lonely…" she said, pouting, brushing a long strand of black hair away from her emerald colored eyes. Vergil stopped, looking at her, then made his way over to her. She was grinning, fixing her black tube top dress, until he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her forward. "You become even more annoying every passing day..." he hissed, tugging harder, and he watched as she put her hands on his, trying to break loose. "Perhaps I should have left you where I found you. You were sniffing around the remains of Lilith's nightclub, lost without her. You were sitting there, drowning in a pool of alcohol until I found you. I only brought you with me because I was in need of someone to serve me as I take my place on the throne as the new Demon King. I can quickly change that, and you can go back to the state you were in before. Or I can end your miserable existence now. My advice to you would be to keep quiet. But, it's your call..." he said, not afraid to show his power. He'd kept it concealed for so long, and now it was time to express it, let the world see it. He let her go, and Moira quickly moved away from him, bowing her head and sitting on the side of the desk. Vergil walked over to the window and looked out. _'Thank god she's not as ugly as Lilith...'_ he thought to himself. They were taking shelter in the old high school on the outskirts of the city, before it had been moved. Vergil tapped the windowsill, impatient. His demon army was sitting in the gymnasium, impatient as well. He had ordered them to remain where they are, not to go out and attack. He would let Limbo City get comfortable for a bit, let them think they were safe, before he burned the city to the ground.

But what he wanted more then anything was to make Dante suffer.

Vergil banged his fist against the wall beside him, and Moira jumped slightly. Vergil had tried thinking of many things to do to Dante. None of them seemed good enough. Until finally, it hit him one day. He laughed a bit at the thought, but realized that it was perfect. He wanted to do more then just kill Dante. He wanted to make him writhe in agony, make him watch as his world came crumbling down around him. "I'm going to burn everything you love to the ground, then walk on the ashes..."

* * *

A word from the Author, DarkTheory13

Wow. We are now two stories in, with two more to go. If you are reading this, then I just want to say that I am very happy you stuck around for the sequel. I was so nervous after publishing "Rising Fires: A DMC Devil May Cry story," but all the positive reviews it got made me happy, so I went on and typed up this one. I've seen some of the other published stories out there, and I just hope that mine can be as good as theirs. I really hope you guys are liking these stories, and that you will enjoy the next couple stories I've got planned. I know that this one was a little different, considering there was no fighting, and it was more of a romance one, showing sides of Dante and Kat that aren't really seen. The sex scene (I guess you can call it that...) was kept short and simple because I wasn't really comfortable typing out a long, _very_ descriptive one. It just seemed too weird for me to do...so, I'm sorry if I got your hopes up and you were disappointed, shoving your box of tissues or your toys back under the desk for a better sex scene! Maybe next time. But all in all, thank you for the positive feedback. I hope I have entertained you guys. With that being said, make sure you stick around for the third installment, "Crumbling Earth."  
-DarkTheory13


End file.
